


Confession

by UnderTheBedAndInYourHead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Feelings, Hold, M/M, One Secound, jason - Freeform, percy - Freeform, shortest fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead/pseuds/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One short, sweet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

"I'm _scared_."

"I know."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't figure out how to put on an image, so just follow this link and you can find some art!
> 
> http://flawsmakeusperfect.deviantart.com/art/Holding-On-602502140


End file.
